An old flame
by somethingtellsmeimdead
Summary: Set in season 6 of Buffy after Tabula Rasa, Angel comes to town to find Spike and Buffy in an awkward situation...just pretend that season 1 of angel started when season 6 of buffy started...
1. An unexpected guest

Chapter 1

Buffy sniffed the air, which was thick with the scent of dry blood, smoke and freshly cut grass. Being a person who walks through the graveyard often, these were all pretty normal smells, except for one, the smoke. In the graveyard this smell was distinct to one person, or rather 'thing' in particular. This 'thing' went by the name of Spike, the Spike who as Xander put it, 'liked to stalk Buffy'.

The blonde slayer stopped in her tracks and uttered an annoyed, 'Hello Spike,' to which an even lighter blonde vampire stepped out of the shadows, cigarette in hand.

He gave his token sexual smirk and replied, 'Knew you'd find me eventually, love,'

Buffy gave him an even more annoyed look and continued walking wondering why she even said hello to him in the first place. She looked up and he appeared a few feet away from her.

'Don't act like you don't want to see me pet,' he smiled and stepped slowly in Buffy's direction. She took several steps back until she reached a gravestone and couldn't walk any further.

Spike gave a small chuckle as he stepped even closer, stroking her shoulder with his hand.

Buffy couldn't deny the fact that she kind of enjoyed this, but couldn't just wasn't enough. She at least had to act like she didn't enjoy it, 'Spike, what do you think you're-'

Her words were stopped by Spikes arm wrapping around her back, lifting her slightly, drawing her face centimeters away from his. He could feel her warm breath and regretted that he had none.

She again tried to speak 'Look now's not a really good-'

Words again cut off by Spike's movements of letting go of her so she was leaning against a particularly large gravestone and placing his hands an either side of her head.

'Don't tell me you don't want this, I know you slayer. I know what you like, I know that you like it when I do this,' He leaned in to her and nuzzled his head into her neck nibbling slightly. He moved his head up to her face again causing Buffy to stare into his piercing blue eyes, she completely forgot of her night's plans of getting away from Spike and crashed her lips into his.

Further away in the shadows another vampire stood silently, a vampire by the name of Angel who was on a 'business' trip from LA. He had come in search for Buffy and seen her stalking the graveyard, stake in hand. But as he had taken a few steps out to greet her he smelt something familiar. The familiar being Spike, the vampire he despised most. Angel had stepped back into the shadows to see what Buffy would make of his 150 year old enemy but as the scene played on he noticed Buffy was less 'I'm going to dust you' and more 'It's ok to feel me up'. What he could see now pissed off Angel more than he'd like. The anger took over and he ran out and before either Buffy or Spike could react he gave Spike a fierce punch on his cheek.

'Angelus! Or rather Angel now you're a non-killing poof, so good to see you!' he replied and punched Angel on his chin.

'_Oh God'_ Buffy thought. Angel, saw me…with _Spike_, What if he tells my friends? What will they think? Buffy moved her head her head up and saw that her ex and Spike looking like they were going to fight to the death. Nothing to bad…Wait what if one of them kills the other, better intervene. Buffy threw the two vamps off each other leaving her standing between them.


	2. A vision

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer (I sort of forgot to do this earlier): I do not own any of the characters from BTVS or AtS, Joss does. **

**Also I am in need of a Beta because I need to be told what sucks.**

'What do you think you're doing?' Buffy said angrily in Angel's direction.

'What do you think _you're _doing?' Angel yelled.

Buffy sighed, 'I am patrolling in _my_ graveyard, in _my_ town, doing _my_ job,'

'I can think of another thing you're doing,' Angel replied with wide eyes.

'You know what maybe I shouldn't be here with Spike,' Spike gave a hurt look. 'But this is my life and you're not a part of it. So don't come back to my town and tell me what to do!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-2 Days earlier in LA-

Angel awoke in a daze, hair messed up and not wanting to face the world for another day. These thoughts were soon pushed out of his mind when a short, Irish half-demon appeared at the threshold of his bedroom.

'Doyle,' Angel spoke groggily.

'Mornin' Doyle replied.

'So, any people I can save?' Angel asked hopefully, Doyle just shook his head. 'Any demons I can kill?' Doyle gave his head another shake. 'Any-'

Angel stopped when his Irish friend clutched his head almost falling to the ground from the splitting headache (also known as a vision) he was getting.

'Doyle!' Angel yelled. 'What do you see?'

Flashes of a small blonde woman lying on the ground, dead in a graveyard were going through his eyes. No vision of how she got that way though. The painful images ceased and Doyle took a few deep breaths before he opened his eyes and began to speak.

'It was a woman, blonde, she was in a graveyard and…' he trailed off.

'And?' Angel asked impatiently.

'She was dead,' Doyle spoke flatly.

'Well that is a little more deceased than I like my rescuees but nothing out of the ordinary, do you know who what was?'

Doyle scratched his head and his eyes darted around the room. 'Yeah…'

Angel stared waiting for an answer.

'Well Angel, I think, no, I'm very sure, it was Buffy.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He focused himself and remembered what he was here for, to keep Buffy from dieing. Images of her and Spike continued to flash through his mind and it made him grow more and more furious.

'Look you haven't even bothered to ask why I'm here so don't give me your whole 'my town' speech,' he spat, more heatedly than intended.

Buffy folded her arms and spoke calmly, 'Well Angel, why don't you tell me why you've decided to turn up so unexpectedly and cause a fight the minute you got here,'

At that last comment Spike and Angel exchanged glares of death to each other.

'A friend of mine had a vision,'

'And you couldn't just call?' Buffy replied.

'Or better yet, Sod off,' Spike chimed in, desperate to get in an insult.

Buffy looked at Spike with a raised eyebrow then turned back to face Angel.

'You know he's right,' Buffy spoke unexpectedly.

'What?' the two vampires shouted in unison.

'Look, what I mean is, you should go, you can't just leave town then come back because your friend has a vision of something bad happening, bad things happen all the time, and I deal with them,'

'Yeah!' Spike exclaimed with nothing better to say due to him still being in shock from Buffy agreeing with him.

'Well maybe that would be the case, if the vision weren't of you,' Angel said raising his voice. 'Dead,'


	3. New and old

Chapter 3

There was silence for a few moments, while the three of them tried to comprehend what had just been said.

'Dead huh?' Buffy uttered, breaking the quietness that had filled the night. 'Nothing new,' she began walking not wanting to be part of the current situation going on in the graveyard.

'Buffy!' Angel and Spike both said in unison again as they were calling out to Buffy.

They both stared at each other for a moment then continued running after Buffy.

'You can't just walk away from this,' Angel pronounced.

'And why not? It's not like I haven't been told I'm going to die before. Somehow even If I did die I don't think it's going to be much of a problem', she said, saying the last part quietly as she remembered being brought out of heaven…or more like torn out. Look I'm going home,' She began walking away but turned around as the two vampires were about to start walking as well. 'And don't think about following me!'

They both stopped as they watched her disappear into the night like they had done themselves many a time.

There was no words spoken for less than a minute when both Spike and Angel blurted out, 'It's your fault she's gone!'

They both stared awkwardly at each other, Angel was the first to speak, 'Okay we really have to stop doing that,'

'Mhm...You know it is your fault. Coming back to SunnyD, it's not your town anymore,' Spike paused, 'and_ she's_ not your's anymore either.'

'Oh don't bring Buffy into this, it's-'

'Oh I will bloody well bring her into this!' The bleach-blonde exclaimed. 'We both know the reason your back is because you can't take Buffy getting on with her life and…what are you looking at?' he asked as he saw Angel's shocked expression.

Before either of them could say anything a rather large green, horned demon jumped on Spike.

'Bloody hell!' he yelled as he threw the demon off him.

Angel switched to his game face and began fighting the demon.

A few punches and kicks later, the demon was dead with a snap of his neck. Angel shook his head, reverting back to his human-like state and turned around to find Spike gone.

'Sneaky bastard' he thought out loud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike walked swiftly along the pavement of the streets in good old, demon-filled Sunnydale. His head was full of mixed emotions and confused thoughts and before he had time to go through them all, he had reached the house of Buffy Summers. His mind now completely blank caused his legs to do the thinking, which seemed to carry him around to the back of her house. As per usual, the blonde beauty (in his eyes) was perched on the steps of her porch with her knees drawn up to her face. She looked so alone and afraid, she was in state where he thought if he touched her, she might break. He realised perhaps had been standing there too long making himself obvious when Buffy looked up and glared at him.

'Are you just gonna stand there all night?' Buffy said angrily, voice shaking slightly.

'Sorry…I…' he trailed off, not exactly prepared or sure of what to say.

He sat down on the steps next to her as he had done so many times before.

'Why is it that you have this way of turning up at the exact moment something goes wrong?' she asked nervously.

Spike opened his mouth to reply but stopped when Buffy continued talking.

'And then you manage to make everything just go away…just poof,'

He looked into her eyes, trying to understand what she just said, trying to work out if she was lying to him, trying to see anything. She looked down at her feet as if they were the most important and interesting things in the world.

'Poof?' he asked with a sarcastic tone.

She cracked a small grin and he smiled with her.

She looked up and spoke once again, 'You should go, I'd like to be alone…' Buffy immediately regret what she had said as she realised that Spike's company was more comforting than the cold, dank night.

He nodded, feeling a little rejected but got up to leave anyway. Before he left Buffy's sight he stopped, a familiar scent floating around the air. All his messed up thoughts now pointed to one poof with a soul, Angel.

Sure enough, in front of him Angel stepped out from the bushes much to his dismay.

A distressed 'oh my god' could be heard from the steps as Buffy thought she was going to crack.

She looked up at Angel, there he was, tall, dark and brooding all rolled into one.

'Buffy,' he said blankly.

'Angel,' she replied with a sigh.

'Look, I didn't come back here to ruin your life, I came here to help,' he told her with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

Buffy sighed for the trillionth time that night, and spoke rather dejected voice 'Well you're doing a swell job,'

He looked into her eyes, which were riddled with memories and pain.

He suddenly felt angry. What right did she have to be mad at him? He was giving her a warning of her death and offering help to prevent it! If anything, he deserved a thankyou!

Buffy observed his sudden change in mood, from sad to about-to-burst anger.

The about-to-burst state soon turned into burst form and Angel began his rant, repeating his thoughts, 'What right do you have to be mad at me? I'm giving you a warning of your death and offering help to prevent it! If anything, I deserve a thankyou!' he finished his what sounded like one-sentenced rant and breathed heavily. Before Buffy could even retort he put the icing on the cake, 'And what's up with you and Spike?'

'Oh my god,' Buffy said tiredly whilst rubbing her hands into her face.

**A/N As you can tell this chapter's more about personal differences than the vision, more on that in the next chapter.**


	4. Backyard

**I would just like to thank a couple of people for their kind reviews, they are:**

**funkydevil206**

**ness345**

**Vonny**

**FeralShadowwolf**

**cjluver109**

**spikeslover**

**Now for storyness!**

**Chapter 4**

Angel looked upon his former lover as she buried her head into her hands, her current state caused him to sympathize for her and he resisted the urge to go over and comfort her. He heard Spike move behind him but just as he turned around an unexpected punch reached his face knocking him to the ground at Buffy's feet.

"Sorry love," Spike announced to Buffy. "I was a little bored, but mostly pissed at this wanker,"

She looked up at him with glossy eyes and gave a weak smile that looked like it could almost be a chuckle Spike liked the fact that even when Buffy was in her most depressed state he could get a laugh out of her. Angel got up and regained his balance, glaring at Spike and just about ready to fight once again. Spike anticipating the fight gave a low growl, not really disappointed at the idea of a good brawl with his grandfather sire whom he disliked entirely.

"I'm gonna leave you two, to whatever differences you're trying to work out." Buffy's tired voice piped up as she hoisted herself up the stairs. "_I_ am going to bed,"

And with that she made her way inside, leaving Angel and Spike staring blankly at the back door of the Summer's residence.

Angel muttered something to himself and walked forcefully in the direction of the back door, he was stopped abruptly by Spike's hand gripping his shoulder. He shrugged the hand of him and turned around to confront the blond vampire.

"What is your deal Spike?" Angel yelled. "Come to Sunnydale intent on killing the slayer, couldn't do it so you thought the next best thing would be to grope her?"

"Your just jealous 'cause she's got a thing for me instead of a great big poof like _you_," Spike retorted, moving his head forward as he said that last part although a little taken back by Angel's sudden outburst.

"I'm not jealous," Angel replied in a small voice, looking around the yard awkwardly.

"Of course," Spike just smiled to himself, he turned around and began walked away from his pansy of a grandfather sire.

"Spike, wait!" Angel called out.

Spike turned around and gave a huge intentional sigh. "What is it now?"

"You have to help me," Angel pleaded.

"Oh, please, what makes you think that I would ever even consider helping you or anything to do with you?"

"Because if you don't she's going to wind up dead,"

Spike didn't even have to ask who he meant by 'she'. He immediately slipped into 'helping Buffy' mode. "Tell me what you know,"

Angel began, "Well Doyle said that-"

Spike stopped Angel's explanation and spoke, "Wait who's Doyle?"

Angel began again, "Small Irish man who has visions, but that's beside the point. What matters is that very soon Buffy may die, and from what Doyle said it was a large green scaly demon,"

"Large green scaly demon aye? We got plenty of those around here mate," Spike said, getting slightly annoyed at the fact that Angel's little Irish friend's description of this demon wasn't getting them anywhere. "Don't think I'm going to run around Sunnydale all night searchin' for this guy,"

"Well do you propose we do Spike?" Angel asked rather irritably.

"Visit the demon world, get information on anyone who's planning to kill the slayer anytime soon,"

"Last time I checked the number of demons wanting to do that was, oh just about…everyone!" Angel yelled.

"Well you don't seem to be bursting with ideas or information for that matter, so we either use my idea or you can sod off and go back on your merry way to where ever it is you came from!" the blond exclaimed as he stalked his way out of Buffy's backyard.

Angel sighed and rubbed is forehead and followed Spike into the night. "Just my luck, I come to Sunnydale in search for Buffy and I'm condemned to spend a night with Spike,"


	5. Visitors

**Yay updateness! Sorry for the rather long wait, I haven't been at my house in quite a while. Your reviews have been very much appreciated. I guarantee in the next chapter some coupling will take place…who couples I won't say :D**

Buffy awoke the next morning in a daze, completely oblivious to the previous night's events. She stretched, not wanting to get up, let alone move, but the sun shining in from her window was doing more than a good job to prevent that. She sighed and decided that this morning was a good morning to make breakfast for Dawn.

After getting herself dressed and presentable for the day to come, Buffy took herself downstairs, peering in on Dawn's room as she was walking. Dawn was still sound asleep, snoring slightly, but peaceful none the less.

Buffy stepped into the kitchen and stared at all the appliances, curious at what she was going to do with everything. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a loud goodbye from Willow and Tara as they left the house, closing the door with a slam. Another slam was heard as someone, no, two things crashed into the back door shoving it open. A smoking Spike and Angel stood before her not looking too pleased as they were sharing a tattered blanket to shield them from the harsh light of day.

"Morning," Spike said, completely disowning the fact that he had just burst through Buffy's backdoor almost in flames.

Angel and Spike looked confused as Buffy gave them a 'what the hell?' look.

"Something wrong love?" Spike asked, not to sure of what was going on.

"Oh nothing's wrong," Buffy spoke calmly, she continued, "I just wasn't sure why both of you crashed through my door almost in flames. I mean, you couldn't have picked a less flammable time of day to come by?"

"Well…" Angel began, not to sure of where he was go with this sentence of his.

"Oh don't go all silent now, it was your fault it happened!" an aggravated Spike exclaimed.

Angel cleared his throat nervously and began his explanation, "Well Spike and I were looking for information on the vision and we sort of got slightly tipsy and…"

Flashback of last night

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike and Angel entered one of the many hidden demon bars, which clustered the town of Sunnydale. So as not to arouse suspicion Spike decided that in would be fit for them both to have a drink. They scanned the area, looking and listening for anything that looked and sounded like 'kill' and 'slayer'. Spike soon decided that another drink would be good so they didn't look 'out of place'.

Many 'let's not look suspicious' drinks later, the two vampires were staggering around the bar asking random demons if any green scaly slayers were planning on killing the vampire demon.

After this amusing yet annoying event they were thrown out of the bar into an alleyway to which they fell into an undisturbed drunken sleep. Well, undisturbed until they almost burst into flames from the morning sun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end flashback

"And how'd you end up here exactly?" Buffy asked, arms folded.

"Your turn to explain," Angel told Spike with a glare.

"Well I mean we could've ran into a complete strangers house and told them that we needed to stay inside otherwise we'd burn to death. But we decided that perhaps that wasn't the most sane thing to do considering your house is only a few blocks away,"

Buffy merely nodded yet felt the need to say something, "Alright then, as unbelievable as that sounds, I believe you. And what do you two expect to do all day anyway?"


End file.
